


Lagoon

by gothclark



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While running from a hostile force off world, Jack stops to take a swim?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lagoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jack/Daniel Ficathon IX
> 
> rivulet027
> 
> Two (2) Requirements:  
> 1\. playful Jack  
> 2\. grumpy Daniel  
> Optional Request: non-SG movie reference  
> Restriction #1: no character bashing  
> Restriction #2: no non-con

The day had started out so promising.

"This is just great." 

Daniel threw his hands in the air, exasperated that he'd lost Jack in the thick jungle all around them. They were alone, because Daniel had lost the rest of the team and a drugged Jack was being less than helpful. They had no radio, no weapons because the locals had confiscated them and, once they'd made their escape from the main camp. Daniel hadn't dared risking recapture and ending up like Jack.

Following the rustling in the brush a few feet away, Daniel reared back when Jack jumped out from behind a bush. Daniel stared wide-eyed at Jack, who held out a bedraggled bunch of flowers.

"I found flowers," Jack said with a big goofy grin.

"That's very nice, Jack," Daniel said. He accepted the flowers with a pained smile then turned to look down the path they were following.

"Look what else I found, Daniel," Jack said. He grabbed Daniel by the hand and yanked him along and, before Daniel could stop him, they found themselves in a lush clearing by a lake. Jack smiled, dropped Daniel's hand, and spun on the spot. "Isn't this amazing?" Jack leaned in close to Daniel, quirking a brow. "And private. You need a rest, Daniel. You're always so tense."

Daniel had agreed it was a beautiful spot. In fact, P3X 191 had turned out to be a beautiful planet, except for one flaw. The locals did not take kindly to interlopers. Of course, by the time SG-1 had discovered that tiny, little, flaw, it was too late. 

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't talked Hammond into investigating this planet..." Daniel said to no one in particular. "I really hope Sam and Teal'c made it to the gate safely."

Daniel sat down on a large rock and watched Jack walk to the edge of the beautiful, pristine, untouched lake fed by a spectacular fifty-foot waterfall.

Jack turned to Daniel and waggled his brows, jerking his head toward the water.

"We should probably keep moving," Daniel said, ignoring the unmistakable invitation. He stood up and brushed dirt from his ass. 

"Hold that thought," Jack said, removing his jacket. He tossed it aside, and yanked his t-shirt over his head, throwing that on top of the jacket. Shucking his boots, Jack removed each sock with a flourish, lobbing them in the general direction of his jacket.

"No, no, no. Jack. We don't have time for that." Daniel advanced on Jack, meaning to stop him, but Jack danced away with a big grin on his face, unbuckling his pants as he dodged out of Daniel's reach. "Jack." Irritated, Daniel drew the name out like it had four syllables.

"Daniel." Jack taunted him with the same tone and proceeded to unbutton his pants, slowly drawing the zipper down.

"Jack, don't!" Daniel advanced again, but Jack just kept dodging. Every time Daniel moved forward, Jack somehow managed to stay just out of arm's length until his pants were down around his ankles and he had resorted to hopping. Daniel turned away, shaking his head at their ridiculous predicament.

"Daniel, come on," Jack said. He sounded further away. "Live a little."

When Daniel took a peek to see where Jack had gone, he was greeted with a view of Jack's pale, naked ass. 

Jack grinned at him over his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Does my ass offend you, Daniel?" Jack winked and sassily shook the item in question. "Haven't you ever seen a naked colonel before?"

"Oh, god." Daniel sucked in a breath and watched Jack dive into the water with barely a splash. 

He wanted to look away, really he did.

It wasn't as though Daniel found Jack's nudity offensive. That wasn't it at all. He'd caught plenty of glimpses of Jack in the locker room back at the base, but full on naked had not been something Daniel had ever been privy to. Daniel would always look away or walk in the other direction for fear of being caught staring too long and being perceived as a pervert, or worse, gay. Of course, that wasn't it at all because if anyone asked, Daniel would tell them that he was most certainly not gay, not that being gay was wrong or that there was anything wrong with being gay. Except that wasn't exactly right because Jack was the only man that Daniel had ever had the hots for, and there was the fact that Daniel had been harboring a secret crush on Jack from the moment Jack saved Daniel's life that first time....

"It's not that at all," Daniel said, rushing to the edge of the water. "We haven't got time for this, Jack. Those bad guys are right behind us and we have to get back to the gate." He waved in the general direction of where he thought the bad guys were to emphasize the urgency of the need to get moving.

Jack waved back from the clear fresh water. "Come on, we have a few extra minutes to get clean," Jack said. "Do I have to make that an order? Besides, there's no way those bozos will find us here."

"Jack, we can't," Daniel said with a deep sigh. How he wished he could go into the water and join Jack. He'd never seen Jack this playful and relaxed before. Daniel could see all the way to the bottom with nothing left to the imagination. Everything was out in the open for Daniel to see -- something under any other circumstances he would take joy in, but not when their lives were possibly in jeopardy and the others were probably worried sick about them.

There was also the fact that Jack was probably going to have a fit when he finally came to his senses. Daniel needed to fix things...and fast. They were too vulnerable.

Jack was too vulnerable.

Daniel couldn't help staring as Jack swam the length of the lake to the waterfall to stand buck naked on top of some rocks, water streaming down his body. With a sigh,  
Daniel sat down at the edge of the water. While there was no talking Jack out of his swim, nothing could convince Daniel that he should join Jack in the water. Daniel hung his head between his knees and stared down at the lush grass. The place was perfect, private, and romantic, and Daniel couldn't help wishing it were a different situation.

Daniel had to believe Sam and Teal'c had made it home with the sample of the drug for analysis and that the doctors at the base were working on a cure. Although Trey the bastard who'd drugged Jack, claimed there was no way to reverse the effects, Daniel wouldn't believe the man if he told Daniel water was wet.

"Hey, Daniel," Jack called out waving.

Daniel shaded his eyes to watch Jack dive into the water again from the waterfall and swim across to the rocks a few feet from where Daniel sat.

Falling back onto the grass, Daniel stared up at the sky, and then he closed his eyes to listen to the sounds around him. The splash of Jack getting out of the water made Daniel's body tingle and his dick twitch in his pants. Daniel wanted to open his eyes, wanted desperately to catch a glimpse of Jack naked up close, but he knew it would be wrong and an invasion of Jack's privacy. 

Even if it seemed like Jack was traipsing around naked in this pristine wilderness of his own volition, Daniel knew better. Jack would never have stopped running from danger to skinny dip.

Instead of watching, Daniel lay with his eyes closed and listened to the rustle of fabric, guessing that Jack was getting dressed. After a few minutes or two, the noises stopped.

"Are you finished playing Blue Lagoon?" Daniel said. The vision of the two of them playing semi-nude for the rest of their lives, frolicking in the shallow lake and beneath the waterfall flashed in Daniel's mind. He groaned, knowing he had to stop thinking of Jack that way. The time when it could have, might have, been possible was long past. Jack was his best friend and nothing more. While there was nothing wrong with dreaming or fantasizing, Daniel didn't wish to engage in an imagined, impossible scenario.

"Yup." Sounding different, Jack broke Daniel's train of thought.

Daniel cracked one eye open to find a very clothed Jack sitting a few feet away. Relieved, he opened both his eyes and sat up. Jack was dressed again with his boots back on his feet. Jack took a deep breath and moved closer to Daniel, but didn't say a word.

"We should get back on the path," Daniel said.

Jack nodded, but still didn't say anything. While he stared out at the lake, Daniel stared at the droplets of water beading on Jack's lashes.

"Thanks," Jack finally said. He rubbed the back of his neck, ran his fingers through short, damp hair, and then hung his head with a rueful chuckle.

"For what?"

"They should have given you that drug." When Jack lifted his head, the twinkle in his eye and the tone of his voice told Daniel that the statement was just a tease.

"Are you okay now, Jack?"

Jack nodded. "I think the cold water did the trick. I feel like my old self again."

"Oh." Daniel felt a sudden sense of loss that the free and easy Jack was gone.

Daniel started to rise, but Jack pulled him back down.

"One last thing before we head out," Jack said. There was still a hint of mischief in Jack's smile when he turned to look into Daniel's eyes.

Daniel tensed, afraid that Jack had noted Daniel's stares during the skinny dip.

"Not one word of this to anyone back at the base," Jack said. He squeezed Daniel's arm for emphasis.

Daniel swallowed and shook his head. "Of course not, Jack. I'd never..."

"You just might use it as leverage and so that doesn't happen...." Jack lunged at Daniel, pushing him down and pinning him to the grass, arms above his head.

"Jack!" Stunned at Jack's sudden action, Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and lay still, thinking that maybe he was about to get that punch after all.

Startled at the touch of lips on his, Daniel opened his eyes. Jack was kissing him for the first time, there by the beautiful lagoon under a blue clear sky. Daniel closed his eyes and reveled in the moment, taking in the touch, feel and taste of Jack's mouth.

"There, now there's no way you'll ever spill about my naked swim," Jack said. He reared up and smiled down at Daniel. Jack released Daniel's arms, allowing Daniel to touch his own lips, still tingling with the sensation of the kiss.

The moment Daniel relaxed, Jack settled down again, one leg draped over Daniel's legs. Though he no longer held down Daniel's hands, Daniel felt just as pinned as before.

Too surprised at Jack's actions, Daniel couldn't speak. He wanted to say something – anything - but his thoughts jumbled and refused unable to come together in a coherent language.

"Since you're at a loss for words," Jack said with a cocky grin, "we'll just have to do that kissing thing all over again. I'm not sure you got my meaning."

Daniel had to agree that the kiss thing was most definitely the best course of action, although if staying silent was the way to get Jack to kiss him, Daniel wished he'd done it long ago.

End


End file.
